


Nothing stops us

by Tea_and_storms



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfam Week 2020, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, F/F, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, StephCass Week, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_storms/pseuds/Tea_and_storms
Summary: When an interview turns out to be a pretty awful person. Steph and Cass do their best to deal with the whole thing
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Nothing stops us

**Author's Note:**

> I put off writing another fic for an entire week. To than write this short one for no reason at all! Before we get into this I have a few short things to say! The interviewer is very homophobic and ableist. if you think that could trigger you at all do not read this fic!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at skyeonline please come talk to me! And give me fic ideas

The audience widely applauded, as two teens took the stage. One moving gracefully as if dancing. And the other trying to keep from falling over in her heels. Gripping Cass to stay standing as they nearest the seats. Plopping down the blonde lazied back in the chair within seconds.Her bring that purple dress standing out against the beige room.

"It's a wonder to have you two on our show tonight! Everyone welcome Cassandra Wayne, and her best friend Stephanie Brown!"

If anyone saw Steph grimance at that comment, they shook it off. Turning over to Cass she carefully signed what had been said. While the former assassin had started to understand spoken language more. It could be overwhelming with so many people around them. So signing was often useful.bEspecially for things like this, because people were so rude about how she talked. Though Steph loved Cass's voice.

The talk show host was a woman with bright red hair. Which had been crimped way too much. To the point it looked completely dead, as if it might fall out any second. Gina Hunter, was a new minor celeb. She had recently scored her talk show a few months ago. And was starting to get a good reputation. Which is why she had been trusted with Cass's only televised interview of the year.

It's great to be here. I haven't done one of this in a few years!" Steph proclaimed.

"We are happy to be here." Cass said carefully taking her time. Her words drawn out, making it clear she was still learning english.

That seemed to catch the woman off guard. Hearing the only daughter of Bruce Wayne speak seemed to surprise her. But she hid the fact she cringed pretty well. Only the girls seemed to notice it. Causing Steph's lip to curl on in disgust, as she carefully squeezed her girlfriends hand. While Cass simply looked up to wave at the camera. Having decided to ignore the issue for now. They both already knew they won't be back on this show again. Not with the way the host was acting.

"So Cassandra your the least publicized member of your family. So it's really an honor to get to talk to you today. Now we lose track of how many siblings you have. Can you remind us of how many it I'd you have?"

Steph watched her girlfriend try to decided how to answer. Her lips had started to move, but she said nothing. Instead the teen turned towards the blonde. And signed her answer out, scarred fingers moving with grace. As if the were tiny dancers. Since starting ballet and even before, Cass was full of grace. But nod it seeped into every aspect of daily life.

"Cass said that she has five brothers. Richard, Jason though he passed away years ago. Tim, than Duke, and the youngest Damian."

Smiling Gina, nodded crossing her legs. Her very bright green dress wrinkling as she did so. "I've heard that your dating Timothy Drake-Wayne. It's great your such close friends with his sister to. It's good for dear Cassandra to have friends with all her issues."

Her nose crinkled and Steph had to start coughing, to keep from yelling. Her dating Tim? That was a thing of the past, and he was her best friend. The two of them did not for together in a relationship at all. No matter how hard that tried they didn't work. After breaking up the two of them realized neither of them was really into the other gender. Their thing had been a great example of compulsive heterosexuality. But she would never regret the relationship in a million years.

Than the things Gina said about her girlfriend. It was the clear the woman was either stupid or had some sort of death wish. Issues? Steph had heard reporters make those commented that way to many times, and often went off about it. They had no idea the life Cass had lived before being adopted. That she didn't even understand spoken language moving in with her adopted family. They treated her like she was stupid. Ableist were going to be the reason that she went off on live tv. But she was going to attempt to hold it together a bit longer.

"Oh gosh I'm definitely not! Timmy isn't exactly my type anymore. And you've seem to have forgotten he is pretty public about being gay. I'm pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't be very happy if we're still dating. That ship sailed a long time ago."

Gina rolled her blue eyes, and grabbed the mug on the table between them. From where they were. Both girls could confirm it was most definitely not water at all. The smell of alcohol was pretty easy to recognize for both of them. And was part of the reason the blonde leaning so far back in her chair clearly trying to put distance between her and the reporter.

She normally avoided anything to do with the Waynes social status. Or tried to anyway. She was used to be in the papers and talked about on twitter already. But that was when she Spoiler and now Batgirl. Stephanie Brown on the other hand was less likely to hear about. But in the last few years of had changed. Everytime, Tim was seen out with her the rumor mill states back up. Claiming the young ceo was back with his ex again. Even when he actively posted photos with his boyfriend, Kon online. While she went on dates with Cass pretty often.

"Really? Because you seem way closer than friends normally are. And he could simply be saying that to keep girls away from him. I know quite a few guys who that and claim to be bisexual. I can't keep up with all those term you kids made up anymore."

Clearing her throat Cass, leaned forward. "Your being rude."

"Gina are you even listening to the shit your saying.Your acting like you can wake up and decide to be gay. It took him a lot of courage to come out, and your being such a fucking bitch about it! Don't even get my started on the ableist bullshit you're spilling."

The woman gawked at the two girls. Rasing a hand to her mouth in shook, looking like she might faint from surprise. Apparently no one had the balls to.calm her out before. But Steph like to personally consider herself pretty ballsy, and didn't deal with people's shit. That's how she had became a hero to begin with. Not wanting to sit around while people did the wrong thing.

Gina leaned forward in her seat, taking another long sip of her mug. Draining the cup and quickly slamming it down on the table. Before turning towards the camera with very unusual pose. For someone who had just gotten who reprimanded by a nineteen year old. With a bright and very false smile she started talking again. Her bright pink lipstick obviously smeared on her teeth.

"Now girls, how about we calm down. How about we keep the politics off this show. And talk about the work Wayne enterprises is doing for homeless teens in Gotham."

Steph snorted looking at woman as I'd she had completely lost at her mind. Which she clearly had, at least in the teens opinion. "Politics? You were saying that being queer is a choice that people make. Like deciding what to wear each day. Which is bullshit, I'm not surprised to hear from a knock off poison ivy like you! And from some of the stuff you've said during the few minutes we've been here. I won't be surprised if you supported Sia's new movie!"

"I was just asking a simple question." Looking back towards the camera, and the incredibly shocked studio audience. Gina said something quickly. "Let's go in a quick commercial break! And when we come back, I'll be asking Cassandra Wayne about her life before moving to America."

The cameras than cut out. Slowly the audience states seeping out to head to the restroom and socialize. Though quite a big handful of people comply left. Uttering rude remarks under their breath. If you looked close you could see a teenage girl posting the entire thing on her twitter feed. While another teen was recording the thing for their tiktok. Though twitter was already blowing up as it just happened to be a live interview. Being shown to people all over the country as it occurred.

Flustered and clearly annoyed Gina had started to fight with her assistant. A young woman with some of the brightest blue hair. As she stormed away it was easy to see the woman had crossed the line. And had already lost an employee before the interview had even finished.

Leaning over towards her girlfriend Cass started to sign. Hands moving rapidly while her face was completely warped in disgust. A feeling that they both seemed to share at the moment. One that was being felt across the country. Back in Gotham, a very annoyed Bruce Wayne was arguing with a higher up in the tv network. Making sure the show would be cancelled before they came off air that night.

'You did a good job yelling at her. Very badass, Batgirl level badass.'

Giggling at the last comment Steph stated to reply out loud. Before deciding that was a bad idea. 'No, Cass Cain level badass.'

'Thats a whole different level of badass. Do you want to finish the interview? Or go back to the manor and rewatch Sky High.'

That made the blonde grin, at the idea of watching her favorite movie. With some of Alfred's cookies, while of courses cuddling up with her girlfriend. And pretending that nothing had happened. It sounded completely like heaven. But she had another idea. One that would make twitter blow up even more than it already was.

'What if we stay a bit longer? Than go to waffle house afterwards, I have an idea.'

'A Steph idea, how could I turn that down.'

'I just need to to agree to it first. To make sure it's not going to cause to much issues.'

_________________

The sound of a dog running down the hallway, was followed by the yells of two young boys. Of you listened deeper into Wayne manor. Than you'd hear Connor Kent trying to drag this half asleep boyfriend back to bed. And as far away from the coffee pot as possible. Tuning in a bpt.more you'd pick up on Dick and Wally fussing at their six month old daughter in the living room. With Bruce along with Selina playing the role of doting grandparents.

But once you got past all of that, the sound of laughter could be heard from upstairs. Where four young adults could be found in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Cass fast asleep on her girlfriends shoulder. While Steph was chatting adamantly with Duke and Jason. The three of them watching the interview replay on the tv.

"That was fucking badass as hell. I thought Cass was going to strangle the woman for her bullshit." Jason barked out, as he lat on the ground. Trying to stab a can of olives open.

"Than when you two just kissed, than walked off stage."

Duke was lounging on the couch. Going through twitter and reading everything out loud to the others. In a very dramatic voice having way to much fun about the whole thing. Though he had only just stopped trying to hack into Gina Hunters twitter account about three minutes ago.

"I think we lost 'em both."

Jason jabbed his thumb in the girls direction. Where they were both fast asleep, holding each other tightly. Carefully the two guys slipped out of the room, not wanting to wake the two of them.

_____________

Twitter feed the next day

Batgirlsrgay:  
Did any of you see the Cassandra Wayne interview? I though her girlfriend was going to punch the interviewer.

robin4life:  
I need a Steph in my life

implusivefangirl:  
The way they decided to shut that woman up by kissing! 

fanofbats:  
#CancelGinaHunter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it was so short! I was running out of motivation at the end but I just really wanted to finish it. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Reviews would make my day!


End file.
